jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Shokotan☆Best--(°∀°)--!!
Shokotan☆Best――(°∀°) ――!! (しょこたん☆べすと――(°∀°) ――!!) is the first best album by Nakagawa Shoko. It was released on May 2, 2012, in four editions: a regular 2CD edition, a limited 2CD+DVD edition, a limited 2CD+DVD+Photobook edition, and a non-stop 3CD edition. Album Information The tracks on the DVD are from Shoko☆Cover Fes.2011 NAKAGAWA BROADWAY. *'Catalog Number': SRCL-7982 (Regular Edition), SRCL-7976 (Limited Edition), SRCL-7973 (Limited Photobook Edition), SRCL-7979 (Non-stop Edition) *'Distributor': Sony Music Entertainment Japan Tracklist CD Disc 1 #Sorairo Days (空色デイズ) - 4:11 #Gozen Rokuji (午前六時) - 4:14 #Flying Humanoid (フライングヒューマノイド) - 4:53 #Sakura Iro (桜色) - 4:55 #Horoscope (ホロスコープ) - 5:37 #Brilliant Dream - 4:43 #Shiny GATE - 5:01 #Tsuyogari (つよがり) - 4:07 #Strawberry melody (ストロベリmelody) - 5:16 #Kokoro no Antenna (心のアンテナ) - 4:50 #Kirei à la Mode (綺麗ア・ラ・モード) - 4:48 #snow tears - 4:53 #"Arigatou no Egao" (「ありがとうの笑顔」) - 4:52 #Namida no Tane, Egao no Hana (涙の種、笑顔の花) - 4:44 #Tsuzuku Sekai (続く世界) - 4:49 #RAY OF LIGHT - 4:25 Disc 2 #Hanbun Fushigi (はんぶん不思議) - 3:50 #1/2 - 4:56 #God knows... - 4:51 #Koigokoro (恋心) - 4:11 #Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis (残酷な天使のテーゼ) - 4:00 #Tamashii no Refrain (魂のルフラン) - 5:14 #ETERNAL WIND ~Hohoemi wa Hikaru Kaze no Naka~ (ETERNAL WIND ～ほほえみは光る風の中～) - 5:04 #Yuzurenai Negai (ゆずれない願い) - 3:50 #Ronde-REVOLUTION (輪舞-REVOLUTION) - 4:31 #Seikan Hikou (星間飛行) - 3:53 #DIAMONDS - 5:02 #Aoi Photograph (蒼いフォトグラフ) - 3:54 #Romantic Ageru yo (ロマンティックあげるよ) - 3:50 #Sorairo Days -Mandarin ver.- (空色デイズ -北京語ver.-) - 4:13 #Horizont (ホリゾント) - 3:48 #apple universe - 4;41 #soufflé secret - 4:33 Disc 3 - Non stop Edition exclusive #Intro -MEGA MIX- #Shiny GATE #Brilliant Dream -shoko☆planet mix- #rainbow forecast #through the looking glass #Sherbet Iro no Jikan (シャーベット色の時間) #Strawberry melody (ストロベリ melody) #Kimi ni Meroron (君にメロロン) #Kokoro no Antenna (心のアンテナ) #Mitsubachi no Sasayaki (みつばちのささやき) #Milky kiss (ミルキィ kiss) #CAT Life #Jewelry heart #Seno de Koi Shichae♥ (せーので恋しちゃえ♥) #pretty please chocolate on top #We can do it!!! #shortcake adventure #Marshmallow (マシュマロ) #Sakura Iro (桜色) #Tsuyogari (つよがり) #Gozen Rokuji (午前六時) #Hoshikuzu Romance (星屑ロマンス) #snow tears #Kirei à la Mode (綺麗ア･ラ･モード) #"Arigatou no Egao" (「ありがとうの笑顔」) #Horoscope (ホロスコープ) #RAY OF LIGHT #Namida no Tane, Egao no Hana (涙の種、笑顔の花) #Dangerous wild, you are! #TYRANT too young #Tsuzuku Sekai (続く世界) #happily ever after #calling location #Flying Humanoid (フライングヒューマノイド) #Sorairo Days (空色デイズ) DVD #Opening #Hanbun Fushigi (はんぶん不思議) #Medley Yeah! Meccha Holiday / Sekidou Komachi Doki / Kuchibiru NETWORK / Yakusoku / Pepper Keibu / Haru Ichiban / Playback Part2 / Touch / Hare Hare Yukai / Bouken Desho Desho? / Romantic Ageru yo (メドレー Yeah!めっちゃホリディ / 赤道小町ドキッ / くちびる NETWORK / 約束 / ペッパー警部 / 春一番 / プレイバック part 2 / タッチ / ハレ晴レユカイ / 冒険でしょでしょ? / ロマンティックあげるよ) #Shiroi Hana (白い花) #Koigokoro (恋心) #Don't say "lazy" #HEART OF SWORD #One Night Carnival #DIAMONDS #Medley Brilliant Dream / Strawberry melody / Sorairo Days / snow tears / Shiny GATE / Tsuzuku Sekai / Kirei a la Mode / Namida no Tane, Egao no Hana / Kokoro no Antenna / "Arigatou no Egao" / RAY OF LIGHT / Flying Humanoid / Sakura Iro / Tsuyogari (メドレー Brilliant Dream / ストロベリ melody / 空色デイズ / snow tears / Shiny GATE / 続く世界 / 綺麗ア・ラ・モード / 涙の種、笑顔の花 / 心のアンテナ / 「ありがとうの笑顔」 / RAY OF LIGHT / フライングヒューマノイド / 桜色 / つよがり) #Horoscope (ホロスコープ) #☆ Ending ☆ Oricon Chart Positions The album reached the third position on the Oricon weekly album chart and charted for a total of seven weeks. Gallery Videos External Links *Oricon Profile: Regular Edition • Limited Edition • Limited Photobook Edition • Non-stop Edition *Official Website Profile *Buy the album: Regular Edition • Limited Edition • Limited Photobook Edition • Non stop Edition Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 Best Albums Category:Solo Best Albums Category:Nakagawa Shoko Best Albums